Brothers Forever
by Disillusioned-Dreams
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig are two unfortunate boys who were abandoned by their parents at a young age. Gilbert is left with the responsibility of taking care of Ludwig and his self and they are just barely getting by. Can they make ends meet in their life? R
1. I love you, I'm sorry

Deep in the east side of Germany and down a short path that leads into a forest lives a albino boy and his brother. He is at the age of ten and with him, his brother, age two. They were on their own because their mother had left the country for America and couldn't afford to take them with her and their fathers were merely one-night stands and didn't give a crap who they were.

They lived out in the woods because the people of the city didn't accept the albino and once tried to burn down their house. Although he could have left his brother in the two orphanage to be adopted (no doubt he would be taken right away) but the albino didn't want to be alone and his brother was the only thing he had left. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he saw

Sure, it was selfish of him but...they would be fine...they would survive...he would get a job to support them...they would make it. He would be the best parent like brother his little brother would ever have and as long as there was a 'they' it would be alright.

- 5 years later -

"Bruder, m'hungry." Little Lugwig whined. Gilbert sighed and looked around the cabinets for any signs of food. He didn't get paid for two more days and they were out of food. That was the down side of his job, other than the hard labor, the pay was low. Ten euros to be exact ($13 - US). That was because he was 'different' everyone else was being payed twenty three to thirty

Gilbert turned to Ludwig and smiled a bit. I'll have to go out and get something." Ludwig frowned.

"We're out of food again aren't we? How long this time? "

Gilbert winced "Two days. But hey, you have school and they have food, ja? So you'll be able to eat there. I'm sorry Ludwig." The smaller boy shook his head and smiled.

"Its okay. Its not like I haven't gone to school without breakfast before. I'm going to get ready fpr school now. Gilbert frowned and leaned against the dirty counter top. He ran one of his pale hands across his face and felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. This wasn't going the way he had originally planned. Ludwig was getting unhealthily skinny and he was used to not eating. Then to make matters worse Gilbert is behind on the water and electric bills and it was due to be shut off today. How could he tell Ludwig that is was going to get colder and he wouldn't have clean or well any running water at all?

This couldn't go on any longer and soon, neither would they. After he picked up Ludwig from school they would go somewhere Gilbert swore he would never take his brother. Ludwig came out of his room with his backpack and smiled. "Ready to go, Bruder?" Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Ludwig and smiled.

"Ja, get your jacket on and we'll head out." Ludwig nodded and ran to get his jacket as did Gilbert. They put on their jackets, slipped on their shoes and headed out the door. As soon as Gilbert opened the door a man in a expensive looking suit looked like he was getting ready to knock. There was silence till the man opened his mouth to speak,

"Mr. Gilbert Beilschmit I presume?" The man asked apparently noticing how young he was and Gilbert nodded. "I am here to shut off-" Gilbert jumped.

"Oh! Ja, Ja! Please come in!" He leaned in towards the confused worker and whispered, "Please. My little brother is here, just do it silently?" The man's face softened and he just nodded and went into the house.

Gilbert took Ludwigs hand and walked towards the school which was only a few blocks away. Ludwig tugged on Gilberts arm. " Bruder, who was that? What did he want?" Gilbert just shook his head.

"Do not worry, Ludwig, its fine." The smaller didn't believe him but decided to leave it for now. They walked in silence till they reached the school and Gilbert stood outside the gate that lead to it. Ludwig said good bye and walked into the building. Gilbert sighed and walked towards his work place. It wasn't the best job, not at all, in fact it can be dangerous.

He does numerous things though, Mondays were hauling railroad tracks, Tuesdays were cutting down lumber, collecting it and hauling it back to the buildings, Wednesdays and Thursdays usually consisted on some sort of military work like checking out guns, cannons and fixing/cleaning up the bases. Fridays were like Mondays, Saturdays were like Tuesdays and Sundays he had the day off unless told otherwise.

Today was Thursday so it was off to the military base. Fortunately the school knew that because Gilbert worked late and they would take him in for the night then the next day he would pick Ludwig up from school and take him home. That pleased Gilbert because the family he would be staying with had a nice home, warm and cozy. Not the cold, run down shack they lived in now.

Gilbert waited at the corner with some of the other people for the military jeeps to come pick him up. Gilbert was shunned by everyone he worked with, even the military themselves ignored him unless they were commanding him to do something. Which made Gilbert mad, then, suddenly, an idea struck Gilbert so hard he thought he was going to fall backwards. He grinned at his brilliant idea. One day...yes...one day he would be commanding them. He would be in charge, telling them what to do. That made Gilberts day a little bit brighter despite the cold snow blowing onto his already freezing face. The jeeps pulled up and everyone began to board, Gilbert grinned, work time.

oooo

Six o'clock rolled around, dinner break. Gilbert went over to an officer and asked to borrow their phone. It was handed to him without a word and he walked off a few paces away. He rummaged around him bag and pulled out a sheet of paper with a number on it. He dialed it, it rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Dresden City Orphanage, how may I help you?" Gilbert was silent as he couldn't find the words to speak what he needed to say. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Gilbert snapped out of it and took a deep breath.

"Ja, this is Gilbert Beilschmit, I called a few days ago." There was clicking and chatting on the other side but Gilbert waited patiently.

"Ah, ja, Mr. Beilschmidt. You called about your brother Ludwig, have you made your decision?"

"Ja. I have. I'll be dropping his things off tomorrow and I'll bring him over the day after tomorrow when he gets out of school." There was rapid typing on the other side.

"Okay. I need his information, I need to ask you a few questions over the phone. I'm sure you're not able to come over because of work."

"Okay, thats fine, thank you."

"How old is Ludwig?"

"Seven."

"When is his birthday, full name, and getting to the main things, is he allergic to anything? And his parent/guardians name."

"October third, Ludwig no allergies and Gilbert Izzak Beilschmidt"

"Okay, thank you Mr. Beilschmidt, I think I can handle the rest." Gilbert mumbled a thank you, you're welcome and a goodbye before hanging up and handing dejectedly back to a officer and heading for one of the empty tables and smashing his head down on it and staying there. He sat there for a while trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall when he felt this tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me..." Gilbert looked up at the guy who tapped him. He was skinny, had light brown hair and a rather innocent look on his features, and had a accent that wasn't German. And he looked new.

"Ja?"

"I noticed you looked sad so I figured...I'd come cheer you up! You looked lonely too." Gilbert stared up at the guy who was talking to him with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you talking to me?" The guy looked taken aback and stepped back.

"I can leave..."

"No no its not that I don't want you to stay I'm just wondering...why?"

"...why? Cause...you looked...lonely?"

Gilbert just stared "You don't notice anything different about me? You wont want to stay away? Afraid you might be cursed if you get too close?" The brown haired guy chuckled.

"Yeah, you're an albino, so what? I've already been cursed so I figured hanging around people who were born with one wouldn't do much to me." Gilberts mouth gaped open, glared then stood up and started to walk away. The guy jumped up and stood in front of Gilbert. "Okay dude, I was kidding. I don't think you have a curse, so you're albino? That doesn't matter to me, you're normal minus the lack of pigment you were born with. I mean thats kinda racist, si?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes then smirked "Whats a Spanish person doing around here?"

"Oh! Introductions! I'm Antonio Carriedo, I'm from Spain and I moved here to get away to explore the world but got stuck here cause I got robbed and can't get a passport to get out, been here for two years. Just started this job today."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, I've lived in Germany all my life and I've been working this job since I was ten." Silence.

"Ten? Why? Does you're parents not provide?" More silence.

"My mom left when I was nine and I never knew my father." Yet again...silence.

"I'm sorry. Hey, you live down in the forest area right? Yeah everyone knows who you are, pretty amazing." Antonio chuckled then bit into his tomato that he was apparently holding.

Gilbert smiled and sat back down and instantly his mind went back to Ludwig.

"Hey, Gilbert...whats wrong? You look like you're about to cry..." Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Antonio sitting beside of him, when did he get there?

"Nothing...its just I can't support my seven year old brother anymore and...I'm giving him to the orphanage and then I'm joining the army. I wont be able to stay around him anymore because he'll see me and want to come with me and when I see him I wouldn't be able to bare seeing him with another family other than me." Suddenly Gilbert was pulled into a hug.

"Wha-?"

"If I was German and didn't have anywhere to go I would join the military with you." Gilberts face softened and he let out a sigh. I'm resigning this job tonight, I'm going to spend one last day with my brother. So...it was really nice to meet you." Gilbert looked up at Antonio and smiled. Who in turn smiled back.

"Si, it was nice to meet you. I have a child at home and a partner waiting for me, I have no way to contact them though..." Gilbert jumped up and ran towards the officer. Something was handed to him and Gilbert came back over and put the device out in front of Antonio.

" You can call anyone on here and no charge. Go on, call them." Antonio took the phone slowly and looked at before dialing numbers and holding it up to his ear. It was loud enough to where Gilbert could hear.

"Bonjour? Whom, may I ask iz zis?" Antonio nearly dropped the phone.

"F-Francis?" Silence

"...Antonio...?"

"S-si...its me."

"Mon dieu! Where the hell are you? Why didn't you come back?"

"I-I just found a phone I could call out of country that wouldn't cost me a lot of money and I got robbed of all my money and the money here is scarce and its hard to get a job...oh god I miss you I'm so sorry! Hows Lovino? He's okay right? Still his sailor mouth self?"

A chuckle "Oui, he is fine. But we need to get you back, I'm going to get a passport, and come get you."

Antonio jumped up "Seriously?"

"Oui, we have to get you home. Loviono, its dad." There was a loud scream and a long stream of curse words between "Where the - is that mother - -! Damn it go get him - now!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow "Wow, what colorful language." There was more chatting between the two and soon a Jeep pulled up and people began to get in. "Toni, the jeep is here." He was waved off with a ' I'm in a different jeep.' and a 'it was nice to meet you' with a large smile.

Gilbert understood but instead of getting on the jeep he went over to an officer. "I want to sign up for the military." The officer just laughed.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Especially you, you would be treated harsher than everyone else."

Gilbert smirked "I can handle it. Sign me up." The officer reluctantly agreed and signed Gilbert up, ask him his information and Gilbert told him he would he joining the day after tomorrow. He wanted to be over-seas. He was granted everything and was told to be at the base he was at now in the day after tomorrow at six in the morning. Gilbert agreed and went to his assigned jeep.

**The next day - 1:36 pm**

Gilbert slowly opened Ludwigs door and looked around at the few things he had. There was a pile of blankets (the bed) with a small pillow. Three small stuffed dogs that Gilbert had spent more than half his pay check (ten euros) for Ludwigs birthday. He had been secretly eying it for months. It was six euros but Gilbert knew it was worth one behind payment to see his brother happy. He pulled out a box and started to put things into it. He put one of Ludwigs favorite blankets, the stuffed dogs, toothbrush, what little clothes he had and then a picture of himself and Ludwig posing somewhere at the city carnival.

He looked around for other things. Ah yes...he picked up the small box of army men and put them in the larger box. Sadly that was all the toys he had. Gilbert just prayed that Ludwig would be adopted by a family that had enough money to provide a nice warm place, toys, clothes...water...electricity.

Gilbert looked at the clock, one fifty , wow time was going fast. Gilbert grabbed the box and put it in front of the door and took a look around the house. The bank was going to come by and look at the furniture and other valuables, they were going to give an estimate on how much it all was, give him the money and then Gilbert was going to leave it in a bank with Ludwigs name on it.

There was a knock at the door. Perfect timing. It was two o'clock and hopefully they would be done inspecting by two thirty so he could pick up Ludwig and they could do something before he...

Gilbert opened the door and let the people in. They walked around mumbling to each other and inspecting things. Around two fifteen they came back around to Gilbert.

"Mr. Belschmidt, we concluded that all your possessions of value plus the house and land would equal to twenty three hundred euros ($30,203 US dollars). Gilbert nodded.

"Alright, I'll take it. Put it in the account named 'Ludwig Beilschmidt'. Thank you. I'll be out of here by tomorrow." The bank people thanked him and left. Gilbert looked back at the clock. It was nearing three o'clock. Gilbert put on his coat and headed, grabbed the box, dropped it off and then headed out towards the school. Gilbert waited outside the gate, looking around at the kids chatting excitedly with each other. "Bruder!" Gilbert 'ooffed' as Ludwig slammed into his waist and hugged him.

"Haha hallo, Ludwig. Come one we're going to go somewhere today." Ludwig grinned and followed Gilbert to the bank. Gilbert went up to the lady and asked for 50 euros (65 - US).

"Bruder where did you get the money?"

"Secret." Gilbert smiled. "Come one, lets go to the store." They went to the nearest clothing store. Gilbert bought Ludwig nice shoes, shirts, pants, socks and even a few more stuffed animal dogs.

"One day, Bruder. I'll have drei dogs and I'll name them Blackie, Aster and Berlitz." He looked at his stuffed dogs. "And...I'll have my own cake making business..." Ludwig trailed off going off into his own little world. Gilbert smiled, it was nice to see Ludwig have dreams. He just wished he could watch him grow up and see it all happen. He wiped a stray tear from his eye and looked at Ludwig.

"Hungry? I know I am. You like that caffe down on...whatever street right? I'l get you the roast beef sandwich you love so much and maybe..." Gilbert whispered "You can have some coca-cola." Ludwig beamed.

"Really! Lets go!" Ludwig dashed out the door in excitement and Gilbert laughed.

They went into the resturant and immediately found a seat and were waited on. They gave their orders to the waitress. "Uh, bruder...why are we doing all this and where did you get the money? " Gilberts smiled faltered a bit.

"You'll find out later, Luddy." Ludwig pouted but didn't push it anymore. Their food came, they ate and drank (pop, to much of Lugwigs delight) and even had some German chocolate cake for dessert. Before they headed out Gilbert checked the time, five forty. It was time to...

Ludwig walked along beside Gilbert, humming slightly to some tune Gilbert sung to him when he was scared or sad. They took a sudden right which, Ludwig noticed, wasn't the way to their house. "Uh, bruder, wohin gehen wir?" Gilbert winced. Ludwig was scared. He spoke German and his accent was stonger when he was afraid or sad.

Silence...they kept on walking then...they stopped. Ludwig looked around "Vhat-" ... "nein...nein...nien! Buder, Bitte machen Sie mich nicht! " Tears started to form in Ludwigs eyes, some escaping and sliding down his face.

"Ludwig please.." He knelt down to his level grabbed a hold of the boys shoulders "Please...listen...let me explain...I...I can't take care of both of us. The electric was shut off as was the water. So it was gonna get colder and...well...someone would have found out and you would have been forcefully taken away. The money came from the house and what was in it. I sold everything. I'm...trying to make this the least painful as possible. I don't want to do this either but its either you get forced away or I willingly give you to them." Gilbert took a deep breath "Its better than being homeless and dying, ja?"

There was a long silence then "Ich liebe dich, bruder." Ludwig wrapped his arms around Gilberts neck and the albino could feel the warm tears hit his back.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Luddy." They stayed that way for a long time before Ludwig pulled back.

"What about my stuff?"

"I brought it here before I picked you up from school. They already know you're coming." A small sniff came from Ludwig, his eyes were downcast. Gilbert took the boys hand and smiled slightly. "Ready?" The boy just nodded and they walked up the small set of stairs and into the building. They were greeted by warm air blowing onto them and the sounds of people, more like children, talking from somewhere. Down a few feet was the receptionist desk. Still hand in hand (and Ludwig still carrying his bags of things from their day out in the other hand) they walked up to it.

"Hallo." The receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Hallo, I'm Elizavetta, may I help you?"

"Ja, I'm Mr. Beilschmidt." The receptionist jumped up and smiled.

"Ah, yes! Gilbert correct?" Gilbert nodded "You brought Ludwig with you?' Gilbert looked down at Ludwig who was half hiding behind Gilbert. "Hallo, Ludwig. I'm glad (well..I wouldn't say that she added quietly) you're going to be staying with us. Would you like to meet the other children?" Ludwig frowned and shook his head.

"Ludwig..." Gilbert stepped to the side so Elizavetta could get a better look at him. Ludwig squeezed Gilberts hand tighter.

"I don't wanna go..." Gilbert winced and excused himself and took Ludwig away a could of feet away.

"Please Ludwig, don't make this harder than it already is. Be strong. Be strong for yourself, and for myself too. I want you to live a better life, I can't prove that for you anymore." Ludwig pouted.

"Will I get to see you?"

Gilbert paused " I'm sorry but no." Ludwigs face hardened.

"Will I ever get to see you again? Please...please don't leave me forever..."

Gilbert pulled Ludwig into a hug "I don't know, hopefully. I'll try my best."

"Where are you gonna go? You're gonna be around right?"

Gilbert sucked in his breath and felt tears forming and his chest tightening "W-well...no...I'm going far away. Someone who will be able to help me." Ludwig pulled away tear now falling freely now.

"Take me with you! Take me with you! I could go too! They would take me right?" Ludwig yelled. Gilbert shushed him.

"Please, Ludwig...you can't come with me. They wouldn't let me, I-I'm going into the military." Silence.

"W-what? No you could die!" Ludwig clung to Gilberts shirt. "No please don't leave me! Y-you're all I have left! Please don't walk out on me like mom and dad..." Gilbert gripped Ludwigs arms and pulled him away.

"I will NEVER be like our 'parents'. I will never just walk out on you. I'm leaving for a good reason. Not like our mom who left cause she didn't like Germany or our fathers who didn't give a sh- crap about us. I care about you Ludwig, if I didn't I could have left us to freeze in our house. I wouldn't be able to pay for medical bills if you got sick from hypothermia. I'm doing this because I love you not because I didn't care about you."

Gilbert took a shuttery breath "I don't want you to live like this anymore. I can't always promise a warm home, food to eat or even clean water, clean clothes or even any water at all. This hurts me too and it took everything I had to even consider taking you here." Gilbert let out a choked sob, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry, I've failed you..." Ludwig wiped away some of his own tears.

Elizavetta was sitting at her desk trying not to listen in but it was hard and even she had tears, these were always so hard.

"Gilbert...bruder...you haven't failed me. These past seven years have been the best years because they were with you...you've always been there for me. Trying so hard to provide and even saving up paychecks just to buy me something I wanted. I've always been happy with you, you've never made me sad when we didn't have any food to eat. I knew you tried your best to keep us alive."

Gilbert chuckled "Even if it was just barely?" Ludwig smiled and nodded

"Even if it was just barely." He pulled Gilbert into another hug "You've always made me happy, thank you." Gilbert hugged back. They stayed that way for a long time before Ludwig pulled back and attempted a smile "I think I'm ready..." Gilbert smiled.

"Lets go..." They walked back up to the desk and Elizavetta quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at them then looked at Ludwig.

"Ready?" Ludwig swallowed and nodded.

"Ja." Elizavetta got up and walked towards the door that had the noise coming from it.

"Right through here is where you'll meet everyone." She put her hand on the door. Gilbert walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Please make sure he gets put into a good family." She smiled

"That's our job." Gilbert pulled away and looked down at Ludwig - who was still holding his hand.

"Auf wiedersehen, Ludwig. I promise, we'll meet again." Their hands separated and he walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. He looked back to Ludwig, smiled and went out the door shutting it behind him. Ludwigs lips trembled and Elizavetta cleared her throat.

"Ready, Ludwig?" Ludwig turned to her and he willed his self to be brave. That's what his bruder wanted so that's what he'll be. He nodded and she opened the door and saw kids were sitting around and chatting with each other, others were play with things or doodling. "Wait here." Elizavetta walked in and told the children to quiet down for a minute.  
"Everyone we have someone new coming to join us."

There was chatter instantly and Elizavetta quieted them down. "Please be polite to him. I'd like to introduce Ludwig Beilschmidt." That was his que to go show himself. He hesitated and looked back at the front door then whispered "Ich werde dich vermissen..." then walked into the room which would now be his temporary home.

* * *

Review Please :) Now would be good, you can read below after.

Aww poor Gilly and Luddy...

Translations!

Bruder - Brother

Si - Spanish for ' yes '

drei - German for ' three '

wohin gehen wir? - German for ' where are we going? '

nein - german for ' no'

ja - german for ' yes'

Bitte machen Sie mich nicht! - German for "please don't make me!"

Ich leibe ditch - German for "I love you"

auch - German meaning ' too' I'm guessing xD

Auf wiedersehen - German for " goodbye "

Ich werde dich vermissen... - German for " I'll miss you... "

Haha translations may be off or incorrect. I am not German nor do I know how to speak it. I would like a beta for this story. Either for the story in general or the translations. Or both! Please?

Gilbert - Bright pledge (Uh...?)

Izaak means Laughter in German

Luitpold - Bold Leader

Lugwig - Famous warrior

lol seeing a connection in Ludwig's names?


	2. Starting Out

I'm sooooo sorry short chapter is short D: I tried I really did. This is probably a really crappy chapter. Its been sitting around in a document forever just waiting for more to be added to it. But that wont happen. I'll do better next time, promise D: Spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, short...I just have alot going on right now and I dont have the inspiration and then school is starting back up *gag* but I'll try to update as much as possible, I wont forget :)

* * *

Gilbert gave out a large groan/sigh as he collapsed onto the stairs. He put his head in his hands and tried to clear his mind. He had got make it to the bus stop and to the base with out breaking down and turning around and picking Ludwig up.

And...Gilbert thought, it didn't seem real. Like a horrible dream. Maybe he would wake up in his bed with Ludwig sleeping in the next room, or the bank would say ' Guess what? We're going to give everything to you for free! We will provide everthing for you, no need to worry yourselves anymore." Gilbert chuckled dryly. Yeah. Like that would ever happen.

Gilbert got up and brushed the snow off the back of his jeans, he had to get to the bus station before it got too late. He made his way over to the bus stop and waited only a few minutes for the bus, he told the driver to stop at the military base. There was a nod and then Gilbert sat down in a empty seat and stared out the window and watched the city dissapear.

They made it to the base in about an hour. Gilbert made his way off the bus, once he was off it drove away and out of sight. There was no turning back now. He made his way inside of the base, gave his name, was offically signed up and given a room to stay at till boot camp came around. Gilbert walked into his room, which was shared with someone else (a doctor it looked like) and gave it a quick look over. It was small, enough for a bunk bed, two small dressers and a table.

The doctor like man looked up at the albino. " And whom might you be?" Gilbert grinned, oh he was going to have fun with this guy.

"Names, Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt The Awesome." The man sorted

"You can give yourself a title when you make it to a higher ranking officer- if you even make it past boot camp. I can tell you're a very cocky guy and that wont get you anywhere. You're self confidence and pride will be shot down the second you walk into the camp."

Gilbert frowned "What a downer."

"Just giving you a reality check."

"Well here's a reality check for you Mr. Stick Up His Ass, you're a prick." The man rolled his eyes

"How mature of you. My name is Dr. Roderick Edelstein."

"Ah, well, better get the stick removed from your ass, it seems to be turning you into an ass, or were you just born that way cause you're one fugly dude."

Dr. Edelstiens mouth fell open but then closed it and readjusted himself "I think the military would be good for you. Straighten you out."

"Oh I don't think anyone can do that, I was born that way."

The doctor gave him a confused look and was about to voice it but stopped, noticed the way the albino said it then looked away face flushed then mumbled "So that's you're curse, huh?"

Gilbert jumped up and grabbed a hold of the doctors shirt and lifted him out of his chair, "What did you say?" He snarled. Silence. "That's what I thought. Since you're a doctor, so you should be smart right? Well, I'm gonna give you a lesson you wont forget."

:::

Gibert smirked at Roderick as he held a ice pack up to his swollen cheek. "You could get kicked out for this." Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked down at Roderick from the top bunk. "You wont do that."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"I didn't come here just cause I thought it would be fun or running away...well...I guess you could call that a reason."

"Does your family not approve?"

"No parents and I just gave my seven year old to the nearest orphanage cause I couldn't take care of us. I sold everything and left it in a bank with his name on it so he'll have something from me."

Roderick didn't say anything for a few seconds "I'm sorry. Really." Silence passed over them and both of them welcomed it. Gilbert turned over and stared at the wall. He hoped he could make it through boot camp. He had to, he didn't have anything left. Gilbert shut his eyes and thought about Ludwig and how he was doing...as he thought he eventually trailed off to sleep.

:::

Review Please?


	3. Moving Along

:::

When Ludwig first showed himself the whole room became still and silent. Eliza told everyone they could go back to what they were doing (which they did) and then told Ludwig to go and find someone to hang around with till it was time to head to the rooms. Eliza went back through the doors leaving Ludwig by himself and standing, rather awkwardly alone.

Ludwig looked around and found a table (with no one in it) that had paper and crayons. He walked over, sat down and started to draw. "Hey, we were like, sitting there first." Ludwig looked up to see this girl with blond hair wearing a frilly pink dress staring down at him.

"The table was empty..." Ludwig stated.

"Felix...we were playing with the building blocks, leave him alone." A boy with brown hair said as he walked over.

"But, its still like, our table. Everyone totally knows that." The blond haired one said.

The browhaired boy smiled apolgetically at Ludwig "Hello, I'm Toris and this is my friends Felix. He gets possessive over things easily so don't mind him. You must be Ludwig, if you need help with anything just let me know and I'll help you."

Ludwig nodded "Thank you." Toris smiled and sat down across Ludwig and Felix let out a huff then walked back towards the blocks. Ludwig continued drawing as Toris watched, suddenly Ludwig paused and looked up at Toris. "If...Felixs is a boy...then why does he dress like a girl?"

Toris giggled "I don't know really. He said his soul was a girl so that's why he is like he is. At first I was freaked out but later I realized Felix was a nice guy. He just wears girls clothes, and talks and thinks like one but thats beside the point." Toris looked down at Ludwigs paper "Oh...whats this?"

Ludwig fidgeted "Its my Bruder and I."

"The guy with the red eyes is your brother?" Ludwig nodded. "If you don't mind me asking...how did you end up here?"

"My Bruder couldn't support us both anymore so he said to stay here and he went off to the military." Toris frowned.

"Wow, that really stinks, I'm sorry. But hey, we're allowed to write letters to them so maybe you guys could keep in contact!" Toris stood up and ran to a different table, grabbed something then came back to Ludwig putting it down in front of him.

"Here's the address of the base. Hopefully that's where they are going, but yeah, you should do it!"

"I don't know..."

"Why not?"

"...I can't write very well."

"That's no problem, I'll write it for you! Unless you don't want me to and if your brother only speaks German...I'm Lithuanian. So I can only write Lithuanian, English and some Russian."

Ludwig smiled "No, that's alright, I'll just...try the best I can."

Toris nodded and looked over at Felix who was dressing up a doll. "Alright! I'm going to go play with Felix, I'll see you later, Ludwig!"

Ludwig stared down as the paper as Toris left. He picked up the pencil and began to write.

_Der Bruder,_

_I meas u al redy, I tink I made frenz wit sum wun namt Turis. He hat tis weert frent tat treses like a gurl.I coolt net imajin tresing like tat. Evr. I hoop yewr tewing wel sew far, rememrt to stey safe fer me. I am sewry fer my bat speling, I am tring._

_-Yewr Bruder,_

_Ludwig_

Ludwig looked over his paper proudly. He looked at the address and the envelopes and realized he had no idea how to put it on. He folded up the paper and slipped it into the envelope. He'd ask Elizaveta later but for now he would just have to wait.

- 2 weeks later, Monday -

Gilbert stretched his legs and arms as he walked out his class. Apparently, where all the soldiers are informed about the history and legal background for their conscripted service. They were also being taught a basic form of political science and some weapon knowledge.

It was pretty boring. Gilbert didn't mind though, he knew this was the last day of this so he was all okay. Gilbert headed for the Kantine (German for: Cafeteria [at work]) he grabbed a tray, put some of whatever they were serving that day (gott knows what) and sat down at an almost-empty table.

After lunch the commanders told them to line up, properly of course, for the next section, practical training. The commander took role call and then began to talk.

"I suspect most of you know how to handle a rifle, but then again maybe not. You will notice the rifle is almost always carried with the right hand only, and held down at full arm's. This allows the rifleman to run easier and swing the left arm. It is also easier on the soldier, who carries the rifle for hours at a time. I expect everyone to hold them this way. Grab your rifles and try it. Now!"

Everyone made a mad dash for the rifle racks and then attempted to hold it the right way, or even remember how they were told to. Gilbert was the first done out of everyone, the commander came over and inspected him.

"Hum. Well done, Mr.."

"Beilschmidt, Sir. "

"Right. Good job, Mr. Beilschmidt." They both saluted and the commander went to check on everyone else. They went through many rigorous training courses throughout the week. Saturday came around and the truck that carried the mail came around. Everyone gathered around, waiting to be handed their letters from their loved ones. Gilbert let out a small sigh and headed back to the barracks.

Gilbert laid in his bunk for a good while, listening to the people chat amicably with each other over their letters. It wasn't too much later when Roderich walked into the room,

"Gilbert, you have a letter you know." Gilbert jerked up from his bed therefore hitting his head on the ceiling with a loud thump.

"Ouch- wait, letter? From who?" He jumped down and took the letter from Roderich. It was a letter from the orphanage. Oh no, was Ludwig hurt? He ripped open the letter and skimmed over it…it was from Ludwig himself. Gilbert smiled as he read his little brothers attempt at writing English.

"Is it from your brother? That was nice of him." Gilbert nodded. He folded up the letter and pinned it to the corkboard beside his bed.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I put this here, will you?" Gilbert didn't waste time waiting for a reply and pinned it up; he smiled and grabbed his boots, putting them on.

"Training starts in ten minutes, gotta, go, see ya Roddy!" Gilbert chirped and ran out the room. Roderich just sighed and smiled a bit. It was good to see the albino man smiling and happy. It was rather depressing to have a sad roommate around and the Austrian hoped that this brother of his would keep sending letters.

3 Months later – End of Training Camp

Gilbert- still in his uniform- slumped sleepily into his bunk; which was on the bottom now. Roderich was only there for the first month and a half, just as a personal check up doctor. Now that he was no longer needed, he got the room to himself. He had actually grown attached to the Austrian and- as much as the priss didn't want to admit it- he would miss Gilbert also.

That then prompted Gilbert to give him his bunking address to they could send letters. They did, in fact, send letters back and forth to each other from time to time. Which Gilbert felt ill, he would tell Roderich and the man would reply with the antidote for it (usually along with a prescription paper for the medicine).

Then there was Ludwig, who hadn't written to him since, well, Roderich left. He had gotten a letter from the place saying Ludwig had gotten adopted; there was no name of who had adopted him, the address or anything. There was no way to get a hold of his brother at all, and it killed him for a few weeks.

He wrote his worries to Roderich who said that it was best, really. That he should rest assured that he landed in a good home because they just don't hand children just anyone. Plus it was good that he didn't know, if he knew were Ludwig was, he would probably run off, find him and be devastated because Gilbert couldn't take him back.

Gilbert reluctantly agreed and chose not to worry about Ludwig. He made sure to keep himself so busy he wouldn't even have any time to think and then, he would temporally forget everything. Gilbert was happy now, he was about to 'graduate' from training camp. Eventually Roderich's letters stopped as he neared his graduation, typically when the only person who will talk to you stops, you get sad, but he didn't stay sad for long and prepared for his long awaited graduation.

The day came and went. They all stood in line and were announced to a large audience that they were pronounced part of the German armed forces (Heer) and were dismissed on leave for a month till they were officially departed for the battle front.

-Insert something like a cool line divider here-

Gilbert was packing up his things when a thought struck him. How was he gonna get a ride home? He didn't have a car and the base was not going to provide transportation for his ride home. He threw some clothes down into his bag, "Fuck!"

"Now, now, what kind of language is that?" Gilbert jumped and turned around to see Roderick leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Gilbert grinned, "Specs!" He ran towards him and pulled him into a hug and twirled him around. "What are you doing here?" He put the other down and the Austrian straightened out his clothes and his glasses.

"You didn't expect me to not see you graduate did you?" Gilbert was speechless, why would he come all the way down here just to see him graduate? "And you need a ride home, yes? I figured you wouldn't think of it till after you graduated, quite obviously I was right."

Gilbert smirked, "Thanks! But uh, what about your girlfriend uh…Elizavetta?" Gilbert found out she was his girlfriend when they were writing to each other. Roderick smiled and blushed a little bit,

"Well, we kind of broke up before we came. She knew I was in love with someone else..."

Gilbert frowned,"Who?"

:::::

**-sobs- You all probably hate me cause:**

**1] fucking crappy chapter (I swear I will fix it) **  
**2] horrid ending to the chapter**  
**3] it went so fast TT_TT **  
**4] You waited about a few months for this crappy thing, you probably **

**I have had awful writers block lately but I think...I think I can update now! Oh! And I lost this chapter since I last updated. My computer just...lost it xD I found it in the recycle bin! Like wtf! OTL**

**I know how the next chapter is gonna go :D I have most of it. But...my fans and hopfully my readers that are still following...how would you like a side pairing of GilxRod? If not then yeah when I edit this chapter the last few lines will change! Poll will be up soon to vote for it!**

**Review and tell me how much you hate me and this chapter! xD I wouldn't blame you. Don't worry I wont abandon this~**


	4. Note! Read Please!

Okay dudes and dudettes!

The last chapter, I know, everyone keeps telling me...it pretty much fucking sucked yeah? Okay, I was going through some family trouble, got high then dumbly wrote a chapter my beta was hesitant to edit and let me post. /sigh/ That chapter will be taken down, okay? It doesn't make a shit of sense and I don't know where I planned to go with it at all, who knows what my high mind was thinking. Obviously something dumb.

I don't do that anymore. So no more shitty updates like that from my. I sincerely apologize for that last chapter and for my cussing in this and for the lack of commuication after the last chapter and then finally for the lack of updates. Don't fret. If I haven't lost my readers yet, I will start updating every Monday. Except this coming Monday cause I'm going out of town for a week and will be super busy. I have a lot planned for this story (kinda) and I do plan on picking it back up.

I am trying to set up college classes and take placement tests and crap cause I need to know what I'm freaking going to do with my life. As much as many if you want me to be on here I unfortunately make no profit in this. Instead I pay for the internet to get on this site. I'm still trying to get my personal problems worked out so bare with me, yeah? I lost my word document thing so I have to go find a new one.

So peeps! I will have an update for you...well...it will be Thursday on the week I come back. The 21st? Cause I come back Sunday, that Monday to go take my drivers test (whooo) and then Tuesday I will write. Wednesday (if I don't finish it Tuesday) I will finish up my chapter, send it to my beta) then I have church /eye roll/ then Thursday it should be around sometime. Unless my Beta can't or wont anymore. That would be sad. Anyway! Expect Thursday!

Now...I shall wallow in my bed in my stomach flu-ness (which is why I am not writing the chapter now) and try to get better.

Thank you all for sticking so far and for reviewing and reminding me to get my lazy ass off other sites and nose out of books to write this letter. Pretty much the last one who reviewed me got on my nerves cause it didn't make sense (to my flu infested mind) and so I decided to man up and write this.

Yup. Thanks. Loves!

P.S.: Expect one hellova big epic chapter.


End file.
